How I knew I loved you
by bendingwind
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Ginny and Harry 'getting together.' Fluff, angst, humor, and drama abound!
1. It's you I love

"Gin," you ask cautiosly. And I turn to look at you, not bothering to hide the tears rolling down my cheeks- I don't even notice. I'm used to them by now, after all this time, all these terrible years.

"What's wrong?" you ask gently. And I wish that you weren't so gentle, because it makes my life so much harder.

I try to smile through my tears, and try to sound cheerful as I say,"Nothing Harry. Nothing's wrong."

You sit next to me, grinning slightly.

"Ginny, people don't generally cry themselves silly in a broom closet for no reason, and I've known you long enough to know that _nothing_ is _something_ in this case."

I laugh through my tears. You've always been able to cheer me up.

"I- I can't- I can't tell you, Harry. You would- wouldn't understand," I mumble softly. You gently lift my chin up so that I'm looking you in the eye.

"Gin, you can tell me _anything_, and I'll try my hardest to understand. You're like a sister to me, and so it's my job to help you. Unless you'd rather ask Ron? I'm sure it could be arranged..."

I laugh again. You can always make me laugh. And I can't help but tell you.

"I- I've fallen in love with...well... a _guy_, and he doesn't feel the same about me," I say softly, the tears starting again. Starting for the millionth time in my life.

You look sad for a split second, but then you're cheerful again. I wonder why?

"Well, he's a total jerk then. Who wouldn't want you?"

I can't help it. Red hair comes with a temper, and I've just lost mine.

"HARRY, YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?" I shout, not caring who hears, _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO DOESN'T WANT ME, THE ONE I'M IN LOVE WITH! I _HAVE_ BEEN SINCE I WAS FIVE YEARS OLD, EVEN BEFORE I MET YOU."

You sit there, shock evident on your face, so unlike you. You don't ussually show your emotions.

"Gin... I... I..." you stutter.

"YOU _STILL_ DON'T GET IT, DO YOU! I'M JUST A _SISTER_ TO YOU, AFTER ALL! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY MISERABLE LIFE. I DON'T _CARE_ WHAT YOU DO," I continues to shriek at the top of my lungs. Thank goodness we're in a remost part of the Dungeons.

"Gin... but, I thought you knew. You knew Hermione and Ron were in love with eachother before _they_ even knew it..." you mutter, looking lost. I calm down a bit. You look so _cute_ like that.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" I say, still loud, but not yelling, and there's a note of calm to my voice now.

"I... Gin, I love you."

Before I can say anything, your lips are pressed against mine, and I'm floating somewhere in heaven, loving you more than words can ever describe.

* * *

So, i finally got around to writing something. I'm trying to update my other fanfiction, I promise.

-Annmarie


	2. Don't Watch Me Cry

I turn away, as I have so many times, not wanting anyone to see me cry. Not wanting you to see me cry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" you ask in an innocent, concerned voice. I don't want to tell you, but I can't resist as you grab my chin, forcing me to look into your chocolate-brown eyes, eyes so full of worry, concern, and pain it hurts me. It wasn't so long aog you were carefree...

I tell you about everything, the prophesy, how I still blame myself for Sirius' death. I tell you about my life at the Dursley's, about living in a cupboard, about having no friends. I tell you about my nightmares, all except the one's about you being hurt.

Most of them.

I tell you everything- except the most important fact.

I don't tell you how much I love you.

I don't tell you that I think about you constantly, live in the ever-present fear Voldemort will find out and use you to ge to me. I worry about you all the time. My first and last thought of the day is always you, and you don't even know. You'll probably never know hoe much I love you, though I love you with all my heart. Perhaps i'll leave a note in Ron's care, to give you if I die. That way you'll know, even if you don't ever return the feeling, even if I'm dead, you'll know how much you meant to me, how I never would have made it through without you.

"Harry?" you ask gently, "why so quiet?"

I swallow, knowing what you'd think if you knew why I'd stopped talking. You'd think I was dumb, you'd hate me, you'd 'Just want to be friends.'

""Nothing," I lie, hoping you'll buy it, "I'm just tired, I think I'll go to bed."

I walk slowy upstairs, fighting more tears as I write the letter for Ron to give you if I die.

Dear Ginny,

If you're reading this, it means I'm gone, but I wanted you to know this. I love you, Gin, and I always will. And not as a little sister.

-Harry

I sigh, and stick it in my trunk. Someone'll find it if I die.

* * *

"Harry," you call, jogging to catch up with me.

"Yeah, Gin?" I ask turning around, trying not to kiss you on the spot. You look so beautiful, it's hard not too.

"What does this mean?" you ask, pulling a familiar peice of parchment. The letter.

"Oh.. erm... I.. er..." I stutter, face going red from embarrasement, while my mind shouts "NO, NO, NO!"

"Harry, did you write this? And did you mean it?" you ask, more gently this time.

"Yes," I mumble, going even redder.

"Harry... I.. I," and you finish by kissing me, in the middle of the hall, and I forget my name, my past, all my troubles, enveloped in the moment.


End file.
